Sonic Awakenings
by The Lone Shadow
Summary: Dr. Eggman is back to his fiendish ways. It seems he has a scheme that'll be sure to win him World Domination! But what could he be planning..? Find out! All Characters © SEGA and SonicTeam
1. Prologue

Prologue

A beautiful sunset fell upon Angel Island as the evening settled in. Sitting atop the Master Emerald was a familiar red echidna, always watchful, always alert, and always guarding the large and powerful gem. He rarely budged from his post, only moving about to find something to eat or drink, and even then he was still keeping a watchful eye on the Master Emerald. After calamities in the past, it was no wonder why he was ever so alert. It's been over a year since the last incident, in which the M.E. was shattered due to an out-of-control robot deemed 'Emerl.' Knuckles was able to regenerate the emerald from the pieces Sonic brought back to Earth with him, but after that, he never let another soul go near the Emerald. To him, every time someone came in contact with the M.E., it just ended up shattering again, and he grew tired of having to rebuild it time after time again. So, nearly a year and a half of nonstop guarding, Knuckles was still at his post that particular evening, still keeping an eye on the Master Emerald, still watchful, still alert, and still guarding this large and powerful gem.

As the sun disappeared over the horizon, Knuckles began to sleep. Being who he was, he could never rest peacefully. So, therefore, he was liable to wake up from the slightest sound, or movement. This was one reason why he was so hot-tempered, due to his near-lack of sleep, or peaceful rest. Why did he put himself through so much? Why didn't he ever take a break? No one can know for sure. His determination to guard this Emerald has always kept him from living a laid-back life. While other people may have raised the question, Knuckles never gave it a second thought. Why was he chosen to guard the gem? What was the purpose for appointing him as the Guardian? These were questions that, Knuckles decided, had no reason to be answered.

Elsewhere, someone was making a plan to gain that Emerald, in order to gain the power he needed to rule the world. That familiar someone was a renowned genius, whom everyone knew and despised. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as 'Eggman' to Sonic and his friends, was busy preparing things for his next scheme. To get things started, all he had to do was perform one simple task. Fool the gullible Knuckles. Once Knuckles was on his side, even for just one moment, everything would go as planned. He was sure of it. There was nothing Sonic could do once he tricked the echidna into giving him the Emerald. Sitting in his office at his new secret base, he reclined in his chair, and chuckled evilly, repeating the process of his plans in his mind. Nothing can go wrong this time, he thought to himself. This time, the world will be mine, and there is nothing that hedgehog can do to stop me!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1 - Beginnings

The sound of an alarm clock rang loudly in the early morning hours. A tired two-tailed fox slowly sat up, and yawned, before shutting off the alarm. Glancing at the clock, he could see it was around six in the morning. Slowly, he climbed out of bed, and put his shoes on, leaving the bedroom and going to the kitchen to prepare a small breakfast before getting to work in his laboratory. He made some coffee, and poured it into a small mug. He then sipped a small amount of the hot liquid.

"That stuff's going to stunt your growth. You do know that, right?"

Tails turned to find Sonic leaning against the wall next to the refrigerator. He tilted his head, confused. "I don't think that's entirely true, Sonic…"

Sonic shrugged, still wearing that familiar grin on his face. "Just lookin' out for you, champ."

Smiling, he sipped more coffee. "Aw, Sonic, you always treat me like a little kid. You know I'm a lot stronger than I was a long time ago."

"I know. But seeing as you're practically my kid brother, I still have to keep an eye out for ya!"

Tails rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Sonic." He sipped some more of his morning drink before looking back at the blue hedgehog. "Sonic, why are you up this early anyway? I never see you around at this time…"

"Heh, Is it a law that I always gotta sleep in? I think I deserve a right to be an earlybird, too. Besides, I have something to take care of today."

Tails made a small chuckle. "Oh, yeah, that's right. You have an all-day DATE with Amy!"

Sonic gave Tails a look of shock and embarrassment. "Hey, knock it off already! It wasn't entirely MY choice! So I lost a bet with her, that doesn't mean I'm falling head over heels for the girl!"

He put his hands up in front of him in defense. "Woah, take it easy, Sonic! I was only fooling with ya! Besides, you should try to have a little fun anyway, since you're going to be out with Amy all day…"

Sonic made a snorting sound, and rolled his eyes. "What's so fun about shopping and browsing around clothes and make-up for several hours? I'd rather be running around."

Tails grabbed a newspaper lying on the table, and headed to the large garage, where he kept his laboratory and other things. "Well, at least TRY to make her happy, okay? Don't be in such a slump today…"

When Tails left the room, Sonic shrugged, and sighed. "Whatever." He then left the house, and ran for Amy's apartment in the central part of Station Square.

Meanwhile, at the very apartment that Sonic was to arrive at, a pink hedgehog girl was pacing around the living room in her usual red dress and boots, waiting for Sonic to show up. The whole time, a little rabbit and her chao had to sit on the couch and watch her.

"Ooooh, what is taking that Sonic so long!" Amy stamped her foot on the ground.

The rabbit, Cream, frowned. "Amy, please don't get impatient. It's still very early. Maybe Mr. Sonic isn't awake yet…" Her chao, Cheese, squeaked in agreement.

Amy looked at Cream, and sighed. "I know, I know. But I'm just so anxious to get started with our activities for today! I've been dreaming of this day for years! Finally, Sonic and I will be on our first date!"

Cream and Cheese looked at each other. "I don't think that's what it is…"

Amy gave them an annoyed glance. "Oh, yeah? Then why don't you tell me what it is, if you're so smart?"

"Uh, no, no, if you say it's a date, then it's a, um, date!" Cream made a nervous giggle. She knew it was wise to stay on Amy's good side, for her temper was fierce.

Amy smiled again. "Then it's settled! This is the first date we'll ever have together!" There was a knock at the door. "Oh, it's him! Coming, Sonic!" Rushing to the door in a rather excited fashion, she quickly pulled the door open.

Sonic stepped in, and looked towards the couch. "Hiya Cream! Hey Cheese!"

They both waved. "Good morning Mr. Sonic. Are you well?"

"Never Bett- ahh!" At that moment, he was hugged tightly by Amy.

"Oh, Sonic, I'm so glad you made it! I can't wait to get started today!"

"Uh, yeah, we should probably get going, shouldn't we?" he gave Cream a sort of 'help me!' look, to which she replied with only a shrug and a nervous smile.

"I'm so excited! This will be the most fun date ever!" Amy squealed with glee.

Sonic gave her a quirky look. "I don't think that's what this is…"

Amy gave him the same look she gave Cream when she made a comment about the date thing. "It IS a date, Sonic, and you WILL have fun."

Sonic quickly changed his part of the argument. "Okay, okay, it's a date, it's a date! Sheesh!"

Amy giggled happily, still holding onto him. "Oh, Sonic, I knew you'd see it my way! It's like we were meant to be! C'mon, let's get going!" She grabbed his arm, and rushed out the door, giving Sonic only a second to wave goodbye to Cream and Cheese before he was dragged out the door with Amy. Jumping off the couch, Cream walked over and shut the open door, sighing.

"I do hope they're careful out there. A day with those two can lead to disaster sometimes, you know, Cheese?"

The chao squeaked again, agreeing with his owner.

Back at Angel Island, Knuckles was starting to wake up as well, having had, for once, a decent rest. He stood up, and stretched a bit. Looking out at the horizon, he could see that they were in for some fair weather. Since he was always outside, guarding the M.E., he had learned how to predict what was going to happen that day, weather-wise. He always looked for natural signs in the sky every morning. Looking at the Emerald, he placed his hand on it, and gave it a slight rub. "So, you're still here, as always. It's not like I was expecting much difference. I AM guarding you, after all." Sighing, he looked back at the horizon. But it wasn't the horizon that caught his eye next. A small dot in the sky is what he noticed, and it seemed like it was getting bigger, as if it was coming close to the floating isle. Knowing that nothing good was going to come from this, he rushed down the ancient stairway, leading to the grounds surrounding the altar, to greet whatever was headed in his direction. After a while, it became apparent that the UFO was none other than Ivo, flying in his small aircraft.

Watching him come closer, Knuckles clenched his teeth, and punched his fists together. "Eggman…"

Within moments, Ivo landed on the island, and jumped out of his vehicle, landing near Knuckles. The two of them stood there for minutes, staring each other down. Soon, however, Knuckles spoke first. "What are you doing here, Eggman!"

Ivo looked down at him, before kneeling before Knuckles, and sobbing. "Oh, Knuckles! You wouldn't believe what just happened! There I was, minding my own business, when suddenly Sonic started destroying my precious… home! No matter HOW many times I asked and pleaded, he wouldn't stop! When he was done trashing everything about, he told me that he was tired of living the good life, and needed some excitement! He wants to harness the power of the Master Emerald AND the Chaos Emeralds! He also told me if I didn't get the Master Emerald from you, he would tear me apart, just like my home! You gotta help me, Knuckles! Please!"

Knuckles couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was sure the Doctor was trying to trick him again. "Me! Help YOU! Eggman, do you really think I'm going to fall for your stupid tricks AGAIN? The last time I listened to you, one of your stupid machines blew up in my face after I tangled with Sonic in Sky Canyon! What makes you think this will work AGAIN!"

"But you HAVE to believe me! Sonic also gave me a message for you! He said 'If you won't hand over the Master Emerald, then Amy will pay the price'! He must've left to go kidnap her after destroying my home!"

"Wh-What…!" The fact that Ivo wanted him to hand over the Master Emerald was debatable, but if he was telling the truth about Amy, then he couldn't risk not trusting him. Amy's life could be at stake! If Sonic DID want all that power, like Ivo said, then he would do anything to get it, including placing others in harm's way! It was actually starting to make sense, and it was making Ivo's story seem believable.

"So what do you say, Knuckles? Will you help me?"

"Help you! I'm going to help Amy, and put Sonic out of commission! There'll be no need for you to take that Emerald. Sonic won't get the chance to take it from me, OR you! I'll take care of him myself! You keep an eye on the M.E. while I go find Sonic and rescue Amy!" With that said, Knuckles jumped off the island, and glided in the direction of Station Square.

"Oh, don't worry Knuckles! It'll be safe with me!" He waved as Knuckles slowly disappeared into the distance. When he was gone, Ivo grinned, before laughing maniacally. "Mwa ha ha ha! What an idiot! I knew if I kept making up stories, he would have to believe me sooner or later! Sure, that Emerald is practically all he cares about, but once he hears someone's in danger, their life matters more than the Emerald! So now that he's gone to 'rescue Amy', I can take what's mine!" Jumping into his vehicle, he flew into the air, and hovered near the Master Emerald. A giant mechanical claw shot out from under his aircraft, and attached itself to the giant Emerald. It strained as it tried to pull it from the altar. Ivo hit a clenched fist against the dashboard. "Come on, you stupid piece of junk! Wrench it from the altar! NOW!" With a final twist, the claw pulled the Master Emerald up from its spot, leaving a small hole where it once pivoted. Ivo grinned.

"Now there is nothing that can stop me!"


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 - Clashes

"Oh, come on, Amy! We've been by this shopping window ten times already! Can't we go find something else to do!" Sonic was getting quite restless. He needed to do something, fast. But he couldn't leave anywhere, because his day with Amy wasn't over yet. It had barely even started, and they were already browsing stores and parts of the shopping mall. Of course, since this kind of thing was quite boring to Sonic, he was itching for action. Unfortunately, the only action was to walk around and look at clothes, or make-up, and Sonic didn't LIKE walking around. He had to run somewhere, but because he was bound to Amy for loosing their bet, he couldn't ditch her.

Amy rolled her eyes, starting to get annoyed by Sonic's endless complaining. "Stop your whining, Sonic! You'll start to enjoy this after a while!" She eyed the items in the shopping window, which happened to be a part of a jewelry store. "Oh, my! That ring would look so CUTE on me!" She looked at Sonic. "Don't you agree?"

Sonic was looking in the opposite direction, watching people walk by and browse around the mall. "Uh, yeah, whatever, Amy..."

She frowned. "You're not even looking, Sonic!" Amy turned and looked back at the window, only to stare at a now empty display case. She frowned again. "Awww, someone bought EVERYTHING! All the jewelry's gone! Now I'll NEVER get a cute little wedding ring! Thanks a lot, Sonic!"

He couldn't take it anymore. "That's IT!" He grabbed her wrist, and quickly ran out of the mall, leading her down a sidewalk. "We are going to go do something that doesn't waste my time! I'm sick of shopping already!"

She tried to pull against him. "Let GO! I want to go back and shop some more! Ow! Stoppit, Sonic! You're hurting me! LET GO!"

Sonic rolled his eyes, as he tried to ignore her. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it or not.

"HEY, SONIC! LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW!"

Sonic turned in the direction the voice came from. "What do you want, Knuck-- GAH!" The next thing he knew, he was just hit in the face by something that felt like it had the force of a tank. He ended up flying straight into the windshield of a parked car, which sounded its alarm as glass flew everywhere. "Oww..."

Knuckles stood defensively in front of Amy, glaring in Sonic's direction. "What's the matter with you! How can you threaten her life like that! Is this how you're going to treat your friends, now! Eggman was right! You WERE going to hurt her in order to get the Master Emerald AND the Chaos Emeralds!"

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Knuckles, how dare you hurt my future husband like that! Are you out of your mind!"

"Now, now, Amy, I know you're in a state of shock, just calm down, and everything will be all right!" With that, he turned in Sonic's direction. The blue hedgehog was busy trying to climb out of the demolished vehicle, which still had its alarm on at full blast. "You'll pay for hurting her, Sonic! I am not going to let you off easy this time! The time has come to finish you off once and for all!" He dashed towards Sonic, and leaped at him, ready to nail him with another fistful of power.

"Knuckles, chill out, man!" Sonic quickly leapt out of harm's way, and landed near Amy. "Can't you see that Eggman tricked you AGAIN? Why would I want to hurt Amy! Think about it!"

The echidna pulled his fist out of the wreckage of the car, which was now in a state beyond repair. Turning to Sonic, he glared at him. "I didn't need to! What I saw and heard just minutes ago was all the proof I needed! I'm not deaf, Sonic! I heard Amy cry out in pain!"

Sonic wanted action, but he certainly didn't have this particular situation in mind. "That was only because I was draggin' her out of the stupid mall! She wouldn't stop browsing the shops, so I had to pull her outta there myself!"

Amy nodded. "Sonic's right! Speaking of which, when you two are done arguing, I want to go look for more wedding rings!"

Knuckles looked at Amy. "Look, I know you're afraid, but you don't have to go along with Sonic's story for fear of him hurting you! There's nothing to fear about him, because I'M here, and I'm going to rescue you from his clutches!"

Amy was about to say something else, when Sonic cut her off. "Look, Knucklehead, if you're going to be too stubborn and too stupid to listen to us, I'll have to beat some sense into you!"

"You won't get the chance, because I'm going to tear you apart!"

Knuckles and Sonic stared at each other for a minute or two, preparing themselves mentally for a fight. Already, a small crowd of people had started to gather nearby, including someone who stood there motionless, mouth agape, as he noticed his beautiful Chevrolet didn't look too beautiful anymore.

Knuckles made the first move, dashing towards him again, ready to land a punch on him. Sonic took this opportunity to sprint up the side of the building before Knuckles could hit him. That's when the echidna quickly started climbing up the building, leaving bowling ball-sized holes behind as his fists dug into the brick wall. When Sonic reached the top, he leaped from the edge, keeping close to the wall. This allowed him to kick down at Knuckles, who was still trying to climb upwards, sending him careening towards the ground. Punching a fist into the wall, he slowed down, and eventually stopped. Before Sonic could fall past him, he grabbed his neck, and slammed him into the building. Amy's screams could be heard when he did this. Sonic's body twitched, before it fell from the wall, heading straight towards the ground. Wanting to make sure he was finished, Knuckles dived down towards him, but he started to get a little too close. Sonic opened his eyes, and grabbed Knuckles, pulling himself on top of him. He pushed down on the echidna's back just as they hit the concrete. The surrounding citizens gasped as the two fighting friends went into the ground a few feet. Sonic jumped out of the hole, and looked down at the unconcious form at the bottom. Breathing heavily, he wiped the sweat and dust from his brow. "Sorry, pal... But you left me with no other choice... C'mon, Amy, let's get outta here, before he wakes up and decides he feels like another fight..." The badly bruised hedgehog picked Amy up, and sped from the scene, leaving a bewildered crowd to stare down the large hole at Knuckles.

Amy looked sadly at Sonic. "Will... Will he be alright?"

Sonic grinned at her. "Of course... I've seen him take much worse knocks than that... And I have a feeling he isn't through with me yet... Let's just hope he is. When Knuckles gets that mad, he can be dangerous... I wonder what that Egghead said to him to get him so riled up..." He stopped at Amy's apartment, and set her back on her feet. "Sorry, Amy, but I gotta cut our date short. If Eggman was able to send Knuckles after me like that, then he must be up to something, and I gotta go talk to Tails to figure out what he's planning."

She sniffed. "Can we spend an extra day with each other another time, Sonic? Today's plans were kinda ruined..."

He grinned, and winked at her. "Sure thing! But next time, please have something other than clothes on your agenda!" With that, he dashed towards Tails' house.

Amy sighed, and walked inside her apartment. Cream and Cheese were gone. This was understandable, of course. They usually left to go play during the daytime. Walking over to the couch, she kicked her boots off, and prepared to dive into a nap. Before she even so much as sat on the couch, she stopped in her tracks.

"Wait a minute..." A smile slowly appeared on her face. "He called it a date...!" That smile turned into a huge grin, which led to uncontrollable giggles. After she calmed down, and her giggles came to a stop, she lay down on the couch, and fell asleep, dreaming of her love.

"Ugh... Wh... where am I...? Where's Sonic?" Knuckles awoke to find himself lying on a stretcher, about to be carried into an ambulance. "What are you doing!"

One of the men carrying the stretcher looked at him. "We're taking you to th' hospital, pal. You took a beatin' back there."

"Hospital! I'm FINE!" He leapt from the stretcher, and landed nearby the large hole that they created during their fight. It was starting to fill up with water from a few broken pipes. "Hmph! There is no way I can go down that easy! Sonic's going to pay for doing that to me..." He jumped onto the side of a building, and started to climb upwards, leaving the ambulance driver and his pals behind. Reaching the top, he climbed over the edge, and stared into the distance. "I might actually need Eggman's help for this. But to get back to Angel Island, I'll need Tails' help. He can get me up there using the Tornado 2. I'd better get to his place, quick, before Sonic decides to kidnap him too! I hope he hasn't hurt Amy yet. Because if he has, there are no words to describe what I'll put him through!" He dived into the air, and glided in the direction of Tails' house, which was in the surrounding suburbs around the downtown area.

Tails left what he was doing to answer a rapid knock at his front door. It sounded rather impatient, so he assumed it was Sonic. Opening the front door, he could see that he was correct, but he nearly spilled the mug of coffee he was still drinking. "Sonic! What on earth happened to you! You look terrible!"

Sonic only shrugged, and grinned. "Aw, it's nothin', Tails! I'm alright!"

"Sonic, are you kidding me? You face looks like it was smashed against the side of a building or something!"

"Ehh, funny you should say that, because that's exactly what happened..."

Tails stood there, a blank expression on his face. "... Uh... And HOW did you manage to smash your face into a building?"

"Well, you see, Knuckles showed up, and he had this crazy idea that I was up to no good, and that I had kidnapped Amy. Since I was draggin' her out of a stupid store, it kinda looked bad on my part. So, Knux just started hackin' punches at me, and I had no other option but to fight back. During our scuffle, he grabbed my neck and slammed me into the wall. He ended up getting thrown into the sidewalk after he pulled that move on me... He also mentioned something about Eggman, so I know that he was tricked again. But that stupid echidna wouldn't listen to a word I said! As far as I know, he still thinks I'm busy being 'bad'. He's probably in the emergency room right now, getting stitches or something."

Tails paced while Sonic related his story to him. "Hmm... Well, if Eggman managed to dupe Knuckles AGAIN, then he has to be up to something... I'll look into it, in case anything comes up. If anything happens, I'll let you know."

"Heh! Sounds good to me!" At that moment, Sonic felt something smash into the back of him, and he went flying into a wall, littering dust and pieces of brick all over the room. "Ow... That hurt..."

Knuckles was standing in front of Tails. "I KNEW you would have done something to Amy when I was knocked out! Now you decided to come after Tails, huh! I shouldn't have held back when we were fighting earlier! You'll pay for what you've done, Sonic! I'll never forgive you!"

Groaning, Sonic stood up, holding his head. "Knuckles, knock it off already! Amy's back home at her apartment! I was never out to kidnap her, and I would never lay a finger on my little buddy! I mean, come on! Listen to yourself! Don't you realize how stupid you sound! Face it, Knuckles! Eggman tricked you again!"

"Stop trying to save yourself, Sonic! Your lies won't do you any good! I can see right through you!" He clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. "And in a matter of seconds, I'll mean that literally, once I punch a hole right through your sorry carcass!"

Tails was freaking out. Not only had Knuckles used his best friend to demolish his living room wall, but he was going to try and finish him off! "Stop it, Knuckles! Sonic would never hurt me, OR Amy! Open your eyes! Snap out of it! You were obviously tricked by Eggman to get you away from--!"

"Tails!" He turned and looks at him, annoyed. "I know what I saw and heard earlier! Sonic is trying to get the Master Emerald AND the Chaos Emeralds, in order to become powerful and possibly destroy us all, and he was going to use you and Amy to get at those things!"

Taking his eye off of Sonic was a mistake. As soon as the echidna wasn't paying any attention to him, he ran up and landed a kick into his side, sending Knuckles stumbling out the front door. Sonic wasn't done, yet. Punching him left and right, he was making sure he wasn't giving Knuckles any chance to counterattack. He knew it was only a matter of time before Knuckles would weaken, and give up the fight. That's what he thought, anyway. Still stumbling backwards from the repeated hits, Knuckles glanced to his left, and noticed he was near a lamp post. Thinking fast, he pushed Sonic away, and sent his fist clear through the base of the post, grabbing the end of it, and swinging it at Sonic. The hedgehog barely had any time to get away, and the large object struck his middle, causing him to be sent through Tails' kitchen window. Tails ran outside just in time to see Sonic get flung back inside, the sound of breaking glass filling the air.

"Knuckles, stop it! You're going to kill him!"

Knuckles threw the lamp post aside, and ran up to the kitchen window, diving through it. "That's what I plan to do!"

Sonic, who had taken quite a beating, was starting to feel the effects of getting thrown into practically everything around him. But when he saw the echidna dive straight at him through the window, he ignored his sore muscles and aching limbs, and quickly stood up, grabbing Knuckles' wrists. He started to swing him around in a circle. Using his speed, he swung Knuckles faster and faster, until they were practically a blur. Then, he let go, and Knuckles was thrown into the living room, going straight through the wall, and landing in the backyard, skidding a few feet and sending grass and dirt everywhere. Hoping he didn't hurt him too bad, Sonic ran into the living room, and jumped through the large hole in the wall, landing outside to see if Knuckles was alright.

As soon as he landed on the ground, he could feel a large fist grabbing his neck. Knuckles slowly held him up above the ground. "This is it, Sonic! You're finished! Any last words before I finish you off?"

Sonic struggled, and looked around Knuckles. Grinning, he pointed at something behind him. "Yeah! Look out!"

Knuckles turned just in time to see Tails' wall, the same one that had a hole through it, was starting to crumble and collapse. Letting go of Sonic, he tried to make a run for it, but the wall fell on him, and buried him under a pile of rubble. Having just escaped getting smashed by something else, Sonic hurried back to where the wall fell, and starting digging through it, trying to reach his echidna friend. He then pulled a large slab of the brick wall off of the pile, revealing a very weak Knuckles, who was lying on his back, and looked like a complete mess.

"Ugh... I don't believe it... I gave you everything I had... yet, you still beat me... Go ahead, Sonic. Finish me off now. I failed as a friend... I couldn't save Amy, or Tails. Obviously, you have the upper hand... Take me down, if you must..." He saw Sonic extend his hand toward him, offering to help him up. "Wh.. what? Aren't you going to take care of me once and for all?"

"You Knucklehead! Why would I do that? C'mon, let me help you up."

He hesitated, but grabbed Sonic's hand, and stood up. He let go, and dusted himself off, groaning. Even though he was just crushed by a large section of Tails' house, he was still just as sturdy as ever. "So, now what? Are you going to use me in your hostage situation, too?"

"Knuckles, if you'll just listen to me two minutes, I'll tell you what--"

Tails ran outside that moment, inturrupting Sonic. "Hey, guys! Stop the fighting for one minute, would you! You both need to come inside and take a look at this! Eggman's on TV!"


End file.
